Don't Yank My Chain/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Don't Yank My Chain. Note: All images are put in order. STV1E2.3 Highway.png|A highway. STV1E2.3 Handys Drive.png|Handy went through there. STV1E2.3 Handys Car.png|He is driving. 546801.jpg|The Mole with the map. STV1E2.3 Happy Handy.png|Remember when TV Tropes said that Giggles is a chick? TVS1E2.3_handynotdriving.png|Just Handy doing his Mole impression while driving. Nothing to worry about. Dont yank my chain.JPG|Where are they going anyway? STV1E2.3 A Suitcase.png|This suitcase will cause problems seconds hours. STV1E2.3 The Fuel Gauge.png|The Fuel. STV1E2.3 Empty Fuel.png|It's over. STV1E2.3 Gas Station.png|The Gas Station. STV1E2.3 Going to Gas Station.png|Handy going to the Gas Station. STV1E2.3 On the Gas Station.png|He arrived. Don't yank my chain 2.PNG|Shifty and Lifty have a plan to steal Handy's car. STV1E2.3 The Mole Cross.png|The Mole does not see it. STV1E2.3 Lifty and Shifty's Laugh.png|They already have a plan of how will steal their car. STV1E2.3 Handy Cross.png|Handy also does not see it. STV1E2.3 Brother Laughs.png|"Hehehe, they did not notice us." STV1E2.3 About to Steal.png|"Let's steal them." STV1E2.3 Car Robbers.png|They Handy and The Mole do not even notice it? Gasstation.png|If The Mole wasn't blind, maybe he'd have seen this and alerted Handy. STV1E2.3 Lifty Stealing the Car.png|Lifty about to enter in the Car. STV1E2.3 Shifty Stealing the Car.png|And Shifty too. STV1E2.3 Closing The Door.png|And now, closes the door. STV1E2.3 Robbers in The Car.png|"Ready!" STV1E2.3 Running Away.png|"GO!" STV1E2.3 Running Away 2.png|And now you can not do anything. STV1E2.3 Running Away 3.png|Do they not notice it? STV1E2.3 Look Behind You.png|"Wait a Moment!" STV1E2.3 Panic Handy and Mole.png|"No! Our Car, let's behind him!" Carjackers.png|It's the fuzz! Inmirror.png|Objects in mirror may be dumber than they appear. Happy_Tree_Friends_-_Don_t_Yank_My_Chain_Part_1_.png|Shifty gives Handy's and The Mole's ID cards to Lumpy. dontyankmychain_lifty_and_shifty01.png|Lifty and Shifty disguised as The Mole and Handy. This disguise should fool even the most competent policeman. Angry_raccoons.png|Lifty and Shifty are angry at their victims. Imposters.png|Which pair are the impostors? DYMC_Fake_1.png|Lumpy actually needs to process this. Handy_and_mole_licenses.png|The licenses. Yank 3.png|You and your friend trying to tell that two people stole your car. DYMC_Fake_2.png|Lifty winks. Yank 4.png|Handy's priceless face. Yank 5.png|Lumpy is far from a competent policeman. Doingtime.png|"You have the right to remain silent!" Keys.png|"Keys!" STV1E2.3 Handy Scary Face.png|Well, remember that your girlfriend has also made this smile too. Keys2.png|Knowing Lumpy, he probably forgot to lock the door. Yank 6.png|Freedom!... Notsofast.png|...at a cost.... Yank 7.png|...they still have that weight ball to drag around. Cutscene.png|Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty are still wearing their disguises. Emptyjail.png|Were Handy and The Mole really the only prisoners here? I don't think Lumpy's doing his job very well. Emptycell.png|It takes him a few seconds to figure out the cell is empty. dontyankmychain_lumpy01.png|Lumpy sounds the alarm. Escapees.png|The duo makes a run for it. dontyankmychain_mole_and_handy02.png|Exhausted Handy and Mole. Cliff.png|They couldn't have chosen a better spot to rest. Rollingoffcliff.png|Especially with that thing. Longlegmole.png|The Mole has elastic leg syndrome. Longleghandy.png|So does Handy. Tumblingdownrocks.png|Tumbling down the cliff. Tumblingdownrocks2.png|Still tumbling. STV1E2.3_Molecrashes.png|Mole crashes first... STV1E2.3_Handylandsonmole.png|...followed by Handy. STV1E2.3_Crash.png|The sheer number of stars show that was one nasty fall. STV1E2.3_Woozyhandy.png|Handy is woozy from this experience. Yank 8.png|That fall clearly did a number on Handy. Dont Yank My Goddamn Chain (6).png|Handy has an idea. Dont Yank My Goddamn Chain (7).png|The "flawless plan" is put to action. don't yank my chain 1.PNG|What could possibly go wrong? Yank 9.png|This can only end so well... Downthewell.png|Emphasis on the "well" part. STV1E2.3_Theplanbackfires.png|Handy realizes his plan has backfired. STV1E2.3_Draggedalong.png|He gets dragged along, of course. Handyteeth.png|His teeth sure come in handy. But the name Toothy has already been taken. STV1E2.3_Handyabouttofall.png|Now Handy needs to see a dentist. STV1E2.3_Hitshishead.png|Handy hits his chin against the well before falling in. Handyinthewell.png|Handy falling down the well. dontyankmychain_lumpy02.png|"Where are they?" Dont Yank My Goddamn Chain (8).png|Everybody's day is going downhill today. Farmercuddles.png|Since when was Cuddles a farm boy? By that look in his eyes, he has amnesia. Farmercuddleswell.png|Nothing odd about collecting water from the well. Scaryhandy.png|How would you react if you found this thing in your local wishing well? Cuddlesrunningaway.png|Cuddles reacted perfectly normally. Tumblingdownrocks3.png|Lumpy's trusty hound finds a clue. Noseblow.png|Lumpy using an important piece of evidence to blow his nose. Better than using it as toilet paper. Gooddoggy.png|"Good doggy." Wellescape.png|And they somehow escaped. Ontherunagain.png|On the run again. Cuddlesreturns.png|Cuddles returning the check on those people he saw in the well, not seeing that they left. Almostfalling.png|Careful, you're gonna fall! File:Almostfell.png|See? Bloodhound.png|Help has arrived. Inthewell.png|Lumpy's gonna save you. Cuddles injured .jpg|Or not. spine detachment.png|This couldn't have felt well. Death: Cuddles eeeeeehh.png|Eww...? don't yank my chain 02.PNG|Must be really gross if it's enough to drop the head back in the well. Thechasecontinues.png|The chase continues. Thechasecontinues2.png|I fail to see how this can't get any worse. Thechasecontinues3.png|Lumpy's still hot on their trail. Boatescape.png|Handy and The Mole get away. Yank 10.png|Being on the lam is boring once the terror subsides. Whats_this.png|Handy spots a toolbox. Handy_kicks_case_-_Edited.png|A hacksaw! Handy_finds_a_saw.png|"Hooray!" Yank 11.png|He should probably be paying attention to what The Mole is doing. Stv1e2.3 Freedom (not).png|Goof: Handy's chain isn't connected to the Mole's leg. Yank 12.png|How could they have possibly gotten to the surface with that weight? Yank 13.png|Still waterlogged, I see. Get it? STV1E2.3 The Sawmill.png|The Sawmill. STV1E2.3 The Sawmill Again.png|A Buzzsaw. Logs.png|Handy discovers his home has been destroyed. Sawmill.png|And he must avoid a fate he will endure much later on. Don't Yank My Chain.png|Handy and The Mole trying get rid of the weight! The Mole's clearly holding it up. Handysplan.png|Handy plans to have the saw cut their chain. Dymc_splash.png|Handy jumps in first. Moleunderwater.png|This plan was easier said than done. Handyunderwater.png|And only one of these guys can talk. dontyankmychain_handy.png|Handy nearly drowned. Handy_dymc_blood_-_Edited.png|"What the?!" Screenshot_2017-05-04_at_9.38.52_PM_-_Edited.png|Blood? don't yank my chain 3.PNG|He died... couldn't have survived that. Sawbuttons.png|"I'll save you, Mole!" Handyinpanic.png|Handy thinks of how to reach the buttons. Hitbuttonwithhead.png|That's using your head. Screenshot_2017-05-04_at_9.39.34_PM_-_Edited.png|The Mole's head is sliced in half. Mourningmole.png|Handy mourning the death of his partner. Death: The Mole Dont Yank My Goddamn Chain (9).png|Handy hears the dog howling. Dont Yank My Goddamn Chain (10).png|Goddamnit... hqdefault6.jpg|Dead Mole, angry Handy. Dragged.png|After dragging a body for who knows how many miles. Poorleg.png|Handy's leg couldn't take it. Dymc_train_track_idea_1_.png|Handy looks at the train tracks. Dymc_train_track_idea_2_.png|Then his foot. Dymc_train_track_idea_3.png|Then the tracks again. Dymc_train_track_idea_4.png|Handy has an idea. hqdefault7.jpg|Not a good idea! Traindoyourthing.png|"Train, do your thing." Backfire.png|This backfired quickly. Backfiredplan.png|Good thing The Mole isn't alive to feel this pain. HTF Moments - Cub's new eye ! (TV S01 E02.3) 1.png|"Daddy! Look outside! There's a guy with no hands attached to the train!" HTF Moments - Cub's new eye ! (TV S01 E02.3) 2.png|"Hi, Handy! I'd love to help, but I'm just a baby. And I'd probably die doing it." Draggedalonghandy.png|Handy being dragged along by the train. HTF Moments - Cub's new eye ! (TV S01 E02.3) 3.png|"Look at him suffering out there!" TVS1E2.3_againstthewheels.png|The worst way to get a back rub. tailoff.png|There goes his tail. Backshred.png|Handy's gonna need some more bandages. Stilloblivious.png|Pop continues being oblivious to his son watching cartoon violence. Molecorpse.png|Just The Mole's carcass being clubbed by the weight ball. Railroad.png|Nothing to do now but enjoy the scenery. Tryingtoreachchain.png|Handy tries reaching the chain with his nubs. Ohnonono.png|"What the...?" Thetunnel.png|It could always get worse. screwed.png|He's screwed. Tunnel.png|Oh no, a tunnel! Handy's terrified of the dark. Handy_death_Chain_Z.png|Handy's most detailed screaming face. handyeyes.png|And there goes his eyes. Death: Handy HTF Moments - Cub's new eye ! (TV S01 E02.3) 4.png|"Daddy! Look at my new eyes!" HTF Moments - Cub's new eye ! (TV S01 E02.3) 5.png|This is a bit disturbing. Popshocked.png|Congrats, Pop! Your son will grow up to be a psychopath. Laughingnow.png|The carjackers continuing their victory with funny celebratory faces. Outoffuel.png|Then the car they don't own stops working. Outoffuel2.png|Maybe they should have waited until after it was filled up at the gas station. railroadcrossing.png|Lifty and Shifty too busy arguing to notice they're in the middle of a railroad crossing. uhoh.png|Uh oh. iliketrains.png|All aboard the karma train! TVS1E2.3_wreckage.png|What remains. Death: Shifty, Lifty Weightball.png|Almost forgot about that ball. Onpatrol.png|Lumpy would've gotten fired for his bumbling... Crushingdefeat.png|...but that doesn't sound like enough punishment. deadlumpycop.jpg|Talk about a "crushing defeat". Death: Lumpy TVS1E2.3_dedlump.png|This dog will eat good tonight. Miscellaneous STV1E2.3 Panoramic Vision.png|A panoramic vision of Lifty and Shifty driving the way of death. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:JPG